


No More to Hate

by edema_ruh



Series: Delivered from the Blast [9]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Arguing, Crime Fighting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fights, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Making Up, Mind Reader Enjolras, Past Child Abuse, Spooning, Superheroes, Superpowers, Time Travel, Wormholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edema_ruh/pseuds/edema_ruh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bossuet fixes everything, but still, the plot thickens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More to Hate

Grantaire was still gaping at Enjolras, who had unshed tears on his eyes. Wasting no time, he pulled the blonde in for a kiss, their lips meeting with force but in a way that couldn’t be more perfect for the two of them. Enjolras' soft, red lips against Grantaire's chapped ones combined perfectly, and their first kiss may not have been the best of kisses, but it was theirs, and it was special. When Enjolras' tongue licked Grantaire's lower lip, the man couldn’t help but to let out a low, barely-hearable moan, but Enjolras noticed all the same and pulled him closer.  

When they parted, both blushing and panting, they couldn’t help but to smile at each other dumbly.  

"I love you too, you dumbass", Grantaire said, smirking.   

"You're ridiculous", Enjolras rolled his eyes, pulling Grantaire for a hug.  

"I'm sorry for leaving", Grantaire muttered against Enjolras' curls.  

"I'm sorry for not giving you a reason to stay", Enjolras replied, voice muffled by Grantaire's hoodie.  

"It's ok", Grantaire said, caressing Enjolras' curls. "We're gonna be ok".  

"Will you stay here?" Enjolras asked, and regreted it the moment he felt Grantaire's muscles tense up below him. "Not permanently, I mean", Enjolras continued. "Just until we catch this superhuman woman and put an end to this whole story. I think I'm done being a superhero".  

"It's not as easy as you thought it would be, huh?" Grantaire smiled, placing a kiss on the top of Enjolras' head. "Ok. I can stay for a while. Maybe I'll even help you catch her".  

Enjolras broke their hug, looking at Grantaire with shiny eyes and a growing smile.  

"Will you?" He asked, voice full of hope. Grantaire tried not to frown at how different Enjolras was. It was almost as if he was more... fragile. Combeferre had been right, Enjolras was very affected by Claquesous' death.  

"Yeah", Grantaire reassured. "I just need to go back to the city and get some of my stuff, I wasn’t exactly expecting to stay here".  

"Ok", Enjolras beamed. "Should I let everyone know you're here?"  

"Won't that take a while? I think it'd be better if I got goi-"  

A loud boom echoed on the room, sending both Enjolras and Grantaire flying back due to the air dislodgment. There was a bright light and suddenly there was another person flying across the room, colliding against the wall with violence and falling back on the floor, groaning. 

"What the _fuck_ ", Grantaire muttered as he turned on his side, trying to get up. Beside him, Enjolras was trying to wriggle himself from beneath the couch, that had fallen above him. 

"What's going on?" Joly and Bossuet came down the stairs, followed by Musichetta. 

"Who the fuck are you?", Grantaire asked the figure lying in front of them on the floor. He could see it was a man, wearing a red suit with a mask that covered half of his face. 

"What's happening here?" Combeferre asked, rushing into the room and finding the furniture scattered around as if a tornado had passed there. 

"Ouch", the man in the red suit said, groaning. "I didn’t think hitting a wall could hurt this much". He got on his knees, trying to find support to stand up but failing to. "Man, running like that got my legs trembling as shit", he laughed. Grantaire subtly placed himself in front of Enjolras, trying to protect the blond. 

"I don't understand", Enjolras frowned behind Grantaire. "How...? How is this possible?" 

The man on the red suit raised his hand, reaching for the back of his head and pulling off his mask. 

It was Bossuet. 

Except... Bossuet was standing with Joly at the bottom of the stairs, a look of shock on his face. 

"Who are you?", Bossuet from the past asked with wide eyes. 

Future-Bossuet smirked at this, looking up at his past self as if he had been given an early christmas gift. 

"I'm you, but stronger", Future-Bossuet replied. 

- 

"So do you have flying cars in the future?" Past-Bossuet asked. 

"I've already _told_ you", Future-Bossuet replied, trying not to wince as Joly stitched a small cut that had opened on his forehead when he hit the wall, "I'm from two months in the future, not two centuries". 

"What about shoes that tie themselves?" Joly asked. 

" _Jesus Christ_ ", Future-Bossuet muttered, looking up to the ceiling in a silent plead. 

"So tell us again why you came back", Combeferre said, arms crossed. 

"Ok, so this is what happens", Future-Bossuet started. "Grantaire would go out to grab his stuff and come back here, but the Patron-Minette captures him. They torture him and threaten to kill him unless Enjolras turns himself in, which he does. Mme. Thénardier kills Enjolras and steals his powers, Grantaire becomes more alcoholic than ever and is on the brink of getting himself killed, Combeferre loses his job and basically the crime rate in the city raises by 100000% because of the Patron-Minette. So, we're basically living on a near dystopian-like future in which everyone wears leather and commits small crimes". 

Enjolras was staring at Future-Bossuet with a frown. 

"See if he's telling the truth", Combeferre told Enjolras. "For all we know, this could be a superhuman capable of changing their appearance to look like others". 

"Like Mystique?", Gavroche asked. 

"Exactly like Mystique", Combeferre nodded. "He could be luring us into a trap". 

Future-Bossuet rolled his eyes, but sent Enjolras a resigned look. 

"Go on", he told him. "Read my mind". 

Enjolras squinted at the man, who still had his red suit on, looking into his head. His legs nearly gave in to the rush of memories, but someone grabbed him before he could fall off. 

Enjolras saw his own body, motionless, being brought in to the manor. He saw Grantaire, coated in blood, being resurrected by a crying Joly when his heart stopped beating. He saw a casket being lowered to the floor, and he saw a tombstone with his name on it. He saw Grantaire, passed out on a puddle of his own sick, empty beer bottles scattered around him. He saw an angry Joly screaming about the dangers of time travel, and a puffy-eyed Combeferre saying no one else could do it. He saw the state the city was left in, stores being permanently closed and people being found dead or injured inside dark alleys. 

Enjolras let out a sharp breath he didn’t realize he had been holding and looked up at Combeferre with tears in his eyes. 

"He's telling the truth", Enjolras panted. 

"Are you ok?" Grantaire frowned at him, hands still clutching his hip tightly to prevent him from falling over. 

"Yes, I just... I just need a moment", Enjolras answered, grabbing a chair and sitting down on it. 

"So how are we supposed to change the future?", Courfeyrac asked, sounding wary. 

"Oh, I have these", Future-Bossuet answered, shoving his hand inside his suit and pulling out a pendrive and a flask containing a bluish liquid.  

"What's that?" Joly asked, taking the flask and squinting at the liquid. 

"This is the serum that neutralizes superhuman abilities", Future-Bossuet explained, "It's never been tested but future-you was sure it would work. You'll find the formula to it in this pendrive, alongside with the answer to finish the superhuman cell". 

"Wait, wait, wait", Combeferre raised a hand. "That's a b-" 

"A Bootstrap paradox, I know", Future-Bossuet rolled his eyes. "Chill out, man. There are a lot of paradoxes involved with this whole situation, just take the pendrive and do what you have to do". 

"And what exactly do we have to do?" Past-Bossuet asked.  

"Well? Make more serum so we can neutralize Patron-Minette, and finish the super cell in case the serum doesn’t work", Future-Bossuet explained. 

"That sounds like a plan to me", Grantaire nodded, a hand on Enjolras' shoulder. "But I still have one doubt, though". 

"What is it?", Future-Bossuet asked. 

"Do we all wear those ridiculous suits in the future or is that just you?" 

Both Bossuets laughed at this, as Joly lowered his head to hide a small smile.  

"That's probably because of the speed he had to achieve to be able to go back in time", Combeferre explained. "If he did it with normal clothes, they would burn off and his face would probably melt-" 

"Alright", Courfeyrac interrupted before Combeferre could get more graphic, clapping his hands together and sending a smile to Future-Bossuet. "We need to admit this is one hell of a suit, though. Very stilish". 

"You designed it", Future-Bossuet said, pointing at Azelma. 

"Me?" The girl asked, surprised. 

"Yeah. Actually you designed it and your brother developed it". 

"Does that mean that if we ever design you a suit like this in the future it will be because we saw this one and got the style from it? If so, where will the idea come from?" Gavroche frowned. 

"Bootstrap paradox", Combeferre muttered lowly so only Courfeyrac could hear him. 

"How fast do you think you can recreate the serum, Joly?", Future-Bossuet asked. "Because I'm pretty sure Mme. Thénardier is out there in the road just waiting for Grantaire to pass by. And she's by far the most dangerous member of their little criminal group". 

"It would be good if we could take her out right away", Combeferre added, sounding interested. 

"But we only have this small serum dose", Joly said. "With the formula, it will take me a few hours to recreate it, and even so, we're not 100% that this will work. Do you think she'll be gone by then?" 

"I think we should take one step at the time", Enjolras said, finally getting up from the chair. "Joly, go work on recreating the serum and making more of it. Gavroche and Azelma, go work on accelerating the building of the cells. When we have everything ready, we attack". The three of them left the room, Past-Bossuet lingering by uncomfortably for a few seconds before following Joly out. 

"But she's out there, right now", Grantaire argued. "She won't expect this. She'll be waiting for me to go on the road alone, she'll never foresee an attack. We can finally put an end to this and live our lives". 

"We need to be 100% prepared before we engage on an attack", Enjolras said, massaging his temples. "I will not risk trying to capture them without having a functioning cell". 

"You were ok with capturing them without a functioning cell until two hours ago!", Grantaire refuted. 

"I didn’t know what the future was until two hours ago!", Enjolras raised his voice. "Now that we know what happens, we can work carefully to change it. I won't let them capture you or any of our friends, Grantaire". 

"But Enjolras, this is the best chance-" 

"No", Enjolras said sharply. "This is not happening until the cell is ready". 

"I don’t understand you", Grantaire shook his head. "Don't you want to put an end to this?" 

"There will never be an end, Grantaire", Enjolras scoffed impatiently. "Don't you see? We take down this group of criminals and another one will appear. If we truly want to protect the people we'll have to make some sacrifices". 

Grantaire stared at Enjolras for a few seconds, a stern look on his face. 

"And what about the things you told me upstairs? Huh?" Grantaire asked. "That you were done being a superhero? About putting an end to this and moving on?" 

"I shouldn’t have told you that", Enjolras sighed, lowering his head. "I'm sorry. I wasn’t... I wasn’t thinking straight". 

"So it was a lie?" Grantaire scoffed again. "Just something you said in the heat of the moment without meaning to?" 

"Guys...", Future-Bossuet tried to interrupt, but the pair ignored him. 

"It wasn’t a lie, don’t exaggerate", Enjolras rolled his eyes. "I just should have thought better before saying that". 

"What are you going to do, Enjolras?" Grantaire asked, sounding disappointed. "Didn’t you just see your future? Didn’t you just see that playing a hero for the people is going to get you _killed_?" 

"Playing a hero for the people didn’t get me killed, it was saving _you_ that did!", Enjolras retorted, immediately regretting his words right after they left his mouth. 

Grantaire was staring at him, face pale and breath irregular. His lips were shut tightly into a thin line. 

"Grantaire, I'm-", Enjolras started. 

"Stop", Grantaire interrupted with a shaky voice. "Just stop". 

Grantaire turned on his heels and marched his way out of the room, towards the stairs. 

"So that's it?", Enjolras yelled, marching after him. "You're going to run away every time we have a discussion?" 

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving the fucking manor", Grantaire yelled back, without looking at Enjolras and going up the stairs. "We all know very well what will happen if I do". 

"Grantaire, let's just talk", Enjolras said, chasing the man through the corridor. 

"There's nothing to talk about", Grantaire replied, opening the door to an empty room and barging in. "You've made your point clear". 

"I'm just trying to _protect you!_ ", Enjolras yelled. "I don’t want you to get captured and tortured!" 

"And I don’t want you to fucking die!" Grantaire yelled back, finally turning to face Enjolras. They were both standing on the bedroom, Enjolras' face mere inches away from Grantaire's. 

"Then listen to me and follow my plan", Enjolras said, tone of voice lowering so much it sounded like a whisper if compared to his previous yells.  

"This isn't about just this plan, Enjolras", Grantaire replied, putting both hands on the man's shoulder and leaning their foreheads together. "This time we had Bossuet to warn us and prevent your death. Next time, I doubt that will happen. And I can't lose you. Not again". 

"Grantaire", Enjolras whispered, pronouncing the name like a prayer. He allowed his eyelids to close, feeling Grantaire's warmth spread towards his own body from the point where their foreheads touched. 

"Seeing you die in front of my eyes once was already enough", Grantaire whispered, raising a hand to caress Enjolras' cheek. "I can't do this again. We can defeat the Patron-Minette, but there will be no guarantee we won't face more dangerous enemies. And I just can't watch you die again". 

 "If the only way to keep the people of Paris safe, then I am ready to do it", Enjolras told Grantaire, opening his eyes and staring deeply into Grantaire's. 

The cynic stepped away at this, putting distance between the two of them. Enjolras bit his lower lip in frustration. Grantaire turned his back on him, hands tightening into fists. 

"I can't do this", he whispered. "I can't look at you everyday and wonder if it will be the last time I'll ever see you". 

"Grantaire-" 

"After we take down the Patron-Minette, I'm leaving", Grantaire stated, sounding decided. 

"And where will you go?" Enjolras frowned, getting angry. Why did Grantaire always made things more difficult? 

"Far", Grantaire answered. 

"You have superpowers too", Enjolras said. "You'll just go to sleep every night, cool with the fact that you can help people but don’t?" 

"My power only brings destruction, Enjolras", Grantaire scoffed. "And apparently my presence only brings you danger, too". 

"I didn’t mean what I said downstairs", Enjolras rolled his eyes. 

"But you did", Grantaire laughed. "You and I know very well that you died in the future just so you could save me. And I won't let that happen. I'm leaving when this is over". 

"Leaving will only make you more vulnerable!", Enjolras protested. "If you stay, you'll be protected. I will protect you". 

"Just let me go, Enjolras!", Grantaire yelled, kicking a chair near him. "I can't do this, ok? You are my whole world, but I'll only ever be a small part of yours! And I'm not dumb enough to ask you to _choose_ between me and your precious cause because I already know what the answer will be". 

Enjolras was staring up at Grantaire with a sad look in his eyes. Grantaire passed a hand through his wild curls, quickly wiping away a single tear that had escaped his eye. 

"I can't make you choose between me and the people", Grantaire said, voice shaky. "And I can't watch you die, either. Specially if it's because of me. So I am leaving". 

"Grantaire, please", Enjolras said, tears welling in his eyes. "I love you". 

"I love you, too", Grantaire answered.  

"Then _stay_ ", Enjolras basically begged. 

"I can't", Grantaire whispered. 

"You leaving won't stop me from doing this, Grantaire", Enjolras said, angry. "I will still fight for what I think is right". 

Grantaire looked up, blinking the tears away before responding. 

"So much the worse for you, Enjolras. I won't go to your funeral". 

Enjolras stared at Grantaire for a few seconds, anger and sorrow mixing up inside him, until he turned on his heels and left, closing the door behind him loudly. Grantaire let himself fall to the bed, staring at the white ceiling and finally letting the tears he'd been restraining roll down his cheeks. 

- 

"The serum is ready", Joly told Enjolras, a few hours later. "Of course, it's untested, but it's exactly like the one that Bossuet from the future gave me". 

"What about the cells?" Enjolras asked. 

"Those will take a little longer", Joly shrugged. "Maybe they'll be ready by tomorrow morning? I will help Azelma and Gavroche with the process to see if we can make it quicker". 

"Ok", Enjolras responded, placing the flask back into Joly's hands and turning on his heels. 

"Uh, Enjolras?" Joly called, sounding hesitant. 

"Yeah?" Enjolras stopped on his tracks, looking at Joly. 

"Could... Could we talk? For a moment?" 

"Sure, what is it?" Enjolras frowned, re-approaching his friend. 

Joly sighed, as if he was unsure of what to say. 

"Look, there is no easy way to say this so I'll try to make myself clear", the man said. "R is my best friend and I've known him for years now. And... I know, he may be difficult and very stubborn sometimes, but he is a good guy. And... and he's been in love with you for ages, Enjolras". 

Enjolras blushed at this. 

"Joly, I-" 

"No, let me continue", Joly interrupted. "Every single person on this house heard your discussion, ok? And Grantaire... he really worries about you. Even before we gained these powers, he feared he would lose you. And now that I know you return his feelings, I must tell you – do not let him go". 

"It's not like I want him to go", Enjolras replied dryly. "I begged him to stay, but he said he will leave as soon as we take down the Patron-Minette. I can't force him to live here". 

"Maybe not, but if there's anyone that can convince him to stay, it's you", Joly said. "He loves you Enjolras, more than you could possibly understand. If you give him a good reason to stay, he will". 

"He said he doesn’t want me to watch me die. He wants me to stand idly and not help people with the powers I've been granted, and that's something that I just can't do. Not even for him". 

Joly shook his head, sighing. 

"You two will be the death of me", he said, feeling tired. "Do you love him, Enjolras?" 

"With all my heart", Enjolras answered with no hesitation. 

"Then show him", Joly answered. "From all the years I've been friends with Grantaire, there is something I learned. He doesn’t deem himself as worthy of being loved. He probably thinks that you are just confused about your feelings, or that you don't love him at all. If you want him to stay, show him how much you'd miss him if he was gone". 

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Enjolras asked, confused. 

"That, I don’t know", Joly shrugged. "I guess you'll need to figure it out by yourself. All I know is that tomorrow we'll be ready, and we'll take Patron-Minette out of the game for good. If I were you, I would hurry". 

- 

There was a shy knock on his door and he turned to the side, pretending he hadn't heard it. There was another knock, more insistent this time, but Grantaire still didn’t answer. 

_I'm not sure if you're aware that I can sense your mind pulsing through the door_ , Enjolras told him mentally. 

"I'm not sure if you're aware that this is my way to tell you to fuck off", Grantaire replied, voice muffled by the closed door. 

"Please, R, just let me in. I bring a peace offering", Enjolras said. 

Several seconds passed before Grantaire answered. 

"Fine, whatever". 

Enjolras opened the door hesitantly, entering the room and standing in front of Grantaire's bed awkwardly. The man then emerged from the pile of blankets and pillows he had been hiding beneath, curly hair disheveled and messy. 

"Where's the peace offering?" Grantaire frowned, nearly pouting like a child, when he saw that Enjolras was empty handed. 

Instead of replying, Enjolras lay down on the bed and snuggled close to him, embracing the man from behind as they spooned. He started to place sloppy kisses against Grantaire's neck and shoulders, a hand resting against the man's chest. 

"I'm sorry", Enjolras muttered against his skin, giving Grantaire goosebumps. "I know I can get very harsh sometimes". 

"This isn't the matter, Enjolras", Grantaire responded, voice muffled by the pillow. 

"I know you fear for my life", Enjolras said. "But I fear for yours, too. None of us are safe with these powers out there, whether we are secretly superheroes or not". 

"But throwing yourself in the face of danger increases your chance of dying by, lets see, 100%", Grantaire said sarcastically. 

"I know, R", Enjolras whispered, placing kisses on Grantaire's back again. "But I'm not the only one doing it". 

"Enjolras, please", Grantaire whispered. "If you're doing this to trick me into staying, it's not going to work". 

"I'm not tricking you to do anything", Enjolras whispered, leaning over and taking a soft bite on Grantaire's ear. He could hear the man's breath hitch in his throat and smiled wickedly. "I want you to _want_ to stay". 

"I _want_ to stay", Grantaire basically moaned, as Enjolras let his hand slide down towards the man's waist. "I really do, but I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if you died, Enjolras". 

"Please, don't go away from me", Enjolras whispered on his ear, sucking lightly at the soft skin of Grantaire's throat. The cynic let out a small moan at this. "I don’t know what I'd do without you". 

" _Enjolras_ ", Grantaire moaned, leaning against Enjolras.  

"I _need_ you", Enjolras whispered. 

"Are you sure you aren't tricking me into staying?" Grantaire asked, swallowing dry. "Because now that I think of it, it looks like you're taking advantage of my years-old crush on you and manipulating me". 

"I'm a telepath, Grantaire", Enjolras murmured on the man's ear, hands nearly on Grantaire's crotch. He was glad that Grantaire had his head turned and his eyes closed, meaning he couldn’t see the way Enjolras was blushing from doing this. "If I wanted to manipulate you, I would have done it already don't you think?" 

"Hmm, I believe you're right", Grantaire answered with a shaky voice. "But how do I know I'm not being mentally manipulated right now?", he teased. 

"I promised you I would never get inside your head without permission", Enjolras replied, and Grantaire hummed softly. "I want you to stay because I need you here with me", Enjolras whispered, finally building the courage and reaching for Grantaire's crotch. He was as hard as Enjolras had supposed he would be, and the blonde blushed even harder. "And because I would be completely lost without you". 

" _Enjolras_ ", Grantaire pleaded, making the name sound like a prayer. 

"I love you", Enjolras kissed his neck. "And I want you", he kissed his earlobe, "And I need you", he kissed his shoulder, "And I am completely, unmistakably yours", he propped Grantaire's head back with a finger and kissed him right on the lips, feeling the man's cock twitch on his grasp. When they parted, both panting, Enjolras bit Grantaire's lower lip. "Please, don't leave me". 

"I won't", Grantaire whispered, eyelids closed and head tilted as if he was searching for Enjolras, mouth part open in desire. "If you want me here so badly, then I won't go away". 

"I promise you I will be safe", Enjolras whispered. "And I promise I will keep you safe, too. No harm will come to us or to our friends". 

"You can't be sure of that", Grantaire muttered halfheartedly. 

"Have I ever broken a promise?", Enjolras smirked, stealing another bite from Grantaire's neck. 

"Not that I know of", Grantaire smirked, snuggling against Enjolras. 

"Then rest assured that I will keep this one too", Enjolras smiled.  

- 

On the following day, the cells were ready. 

After a thorough investigation, Bahorel and Feuilly returned, assuring their friends that the Patron-Minette was nowhere to be found on the road. Which meant the Amis would have to go to their hide spot, straight into the lion's den. 

It had been unanimously agreed that neither Enjolras nor Grantaire should go inside the building. They would go with the group to the location but would wait in the car, only to come out if things went terribly wrong. 

The plan wasn’t that complicated. There were five people that they knew that would be there for sure: Mme. Thénardier, M. Thénardier, Montparnasse, Gueulemer and Babet. Their main priority was to inject Mme. Thénardier with the serum first. None of them knew if M. Thénardier had any special powers; if he did, he hadn't manifested them in front of the Amis, but he would be injected too just to be safe. Babet could be a telepath but he clearly wasn't a very strong one, only capable of manipulating people's minds for a short period of time and blocking out Enjolras' attacks from his friends' minds. With Enjolras' help from the outside, providing his friends with a mental shield, Babet shouldn't be a problem. The next person on the list after Mme. Thénardier was Montparnasse, then, since he was the only one capable to singlehandedly outnumber them, quite literally. 

Éponine and Courfeyrac would be responsible for dealing with Mme. Thénardier and Montparnasse, respectively. After they were handled, Future-Bossuet and Past-Bossuet would take care of the rest of the Patron-Minette by using their super speed to inject them as quickly as possible. If everything worked out fine, the future would be changed for better and Bossuet would return home to find his friends alive and happy. 

The two Bossuets were on the car with Enjolras, Courfeyrac, Éponine and Grantaire – who had insisted he would be going. As they approached the Thénardier hiding spot, they could see two idle-looking Montparnasses leaning on the building's brick wall right beside the front entrance. Enjolras didn't need to use his telepathy to know there would also be a guard on the back entrance.  

If Enjolras used his telepathy to take the Montparnasses down, not only Babet would block him out but the Patron-Minette would be aware of their presences. So they decided to use the original plan. 

Éponine would be going in to talk to her parents, while Courfeyrac would wait for her signal to phase through the wall and inject the serum on Montparnasse at the same time she injected her mother. There was no way this could go wrong. 

They stopped the car as far from the hide spot as they could, and Enjolras gave Éponine a squeeze on the shoulder as she exited the car. 

They all watched, tense, as the girl approached the building and the Montparnasses blocked the way. Éponine kicked one of them in the groin and sucker punched the other on the face before they could do anything. They both fell to the floor, moaning in pain, as Éponine walked past them with a raised head. 

As she entered the building, Gueulemer appeared in front of her, cracking his knuckles menacingly. 

"Out of my way, big boy", she scorned. 

"Your dad said he never wanted to see you again", Gueulemer spat on the floor. "And here you are". 

"Yeah, turns out I don’t give a shit about Jondrette wants or not", Éponine scowled, throwing a punch against Gueulemer's jaw. The man barely even moved, instead grabbing Éponine by the neck and lifting her in the air. She started to choke, desperately scratching the hands around her neck to no avail. She mustered enough strength to kick him in in the groin with all her might, and the hand blocking her airway let go, as the both of them fell to the floor. As she got up, stumbling and coughing for air, she made sure to kick Gueulemer's groin two more times before continuing her track on the building. She could feel Enjolras' subtle presence on the back of her mind, checking her surroundings and possible escape routes. 

She knew Gueulemer was getting himself together and was probably ready to chase her any second now, but her "family" showed no signs of being around. She decided to do something terribly stupid, then. 

"I want to talk to you, dad", she screamed, looking around and waiting for any signal of movement. "About something important". 

There was no sound except for Gueulemer's grunts. Éponine sighed. 

"It might be of your interest to know that I have the telepath's location", she continued, louder this time. There was a shuffling on a room to her left, and she knew it was just a matter of seconds until someone appeared. 

A door opened and M. Thénardier came out, a scowl on his face, hands twisting and twiching beside him. He walked slowly towards Éponine, who tried her best to pretend her heart wasn’t beating madly inside her chest. 

_It_ _'s going to be ok, just stick to the plan_ , Enjolras' voice reassured her inside her head. _I_ _won't let him hurt you._  

"I told you I never wanted to see you again, you treacherous _bitch_ ", Thénardier said, spitting on the floor. Éponine swallowed dry. 

"Not even if I have info on your precious telepath?" Éponine asked, barely managing to hide the tremble in her voice. She hadn't been that scared since... Since the night she ran away from her parents. 

"As if you would want to help me and your mother", her father said, approaching her further. She could feel the tiny weight of the serum inside her pocket. "After everything we did to you! After dedicating our lives to raise you-" 

"After using me to gain more money!" Éponine interrupted. "After beating me up whenever I didn’t!" 

Her father slapped her on the face, and she felt tears of fear and anger pooling on her eyes. 

"And after being an ungrateful brat wasn’t enough, you stole Azelma from us too!" He spat. 

"You would have done the same to her", Éponine growled angrily, turning her head to look at her father again. "You would have ruined her the same way you did to me". 

"You were already _born_ ruined, Éponine", Thénardier mocked. "You're my daughter after all. There's nothing good about you, no matter how much you try and tell yourself that there is. You're blood of my-" 

"Shut the fuck up", Éponine said, sucker punching him. Her father fell to the floor, surprised, but she kicked him on the ribs to keep him down.  

"You think you're strong but you're as week as on the day you left", he smiled, blood making his yellow crooked teeth look reddish. 

"I may have been week on the past", Éponine growled, pulling her father from the collar of his shirt. "But guess what? It wasn’t these superpowers that made me strong", she head-butted him, and the man fell unconscious on the floor. 

_Tell Bossuet he can take_ _Gueulemer_ _and_ _Jondrette_ , Éponine thought, knowing Enjolras would listen. _And tell_ _Courfeyrac_ _to stand by._  

She got to her feet and marched over to the room from where her father had appeared. To no surprise, her mother was sitting there, Montparnasse and Babet beside her. 

"Hi, hon", her mother greeted, standing up and outstretching her arms as if asking for a hug. "Long time no see". 

"Yeah", Éponine said, walking towards her. 

"Whoa, easy there, sugar", Montparnasse raised a hand. "You don’t want to get too close without permission". 

"He's right, love", Mme. Thénardied agreed. "It would be a shame if I ended up absorbing your powers, wouldn’t it?" 

Montparnasse trembled, and in a second there was another Montparnasse standing behind him. The copy walked over to Éponine, grabbing her arm, and the original Montparnasse grabbed her other one. She was strong enough to take them both down, but she needed to be careful now. Instead, she let them put her on her knees in front of her mother, while Babet watched her carefully as a cat watches it's prey. 

"Now, dear", Mme. Thénardier said absentmindedly, sitting back down on her chair. "Tell me about the telepath". 

"What is there to tell?" Éponine rolled her eyes. Mme. Thénardier frowned with exaggeration, almost mockingly. 

"Well dear, you came over hear yelling about having information about the telepath. You can either tell me, or I can let sweet Montparnasse and his copies take care of you", she explained. 

"I will tell you what I know", Éponine said. "But alone. Just you and me". 

Mme. Thénardier smiled patiently, getting up from her chair and walking slowly towards where her daughter was kneeling. Éponine's heart fluttered in her chest, a series of childhood memories running through her mind and making cold sweat run down her back. She felt Enjolras suppressing the rush of memories, and was thankful for it. 

Her mother stopped in front of her, smile still on her face. 

"Well?" She asked the Montparnasses, "What are you waiting for? Let her go". 

Éponine frowned. The two men let go of her arms and she fell forward, having to lean on the floor for balance. Her mother waved the Montparnasses away and crouched in front of Éponine as the girl tried to get up. 

"So, dear?" She asked. "What do you have for me?" 

"I told you, I won't say anything while they're in here", Éponine replied. 

"Oh, Éponine", Mme. Thénardier smiled sadly, letting out a soft scoff. "You always thought so much of yourself". 

Before Éponine could react, her mother had grabbed her by the neck and was sucking the power and the life away from her daughter. The girl tried to scream in pain, but her voice never came out. 

"You really think I don't know this is a trap?" Mme. Thénardier asked as Éponine paled and grasp. "Babet told me he couldn’t read you the second you entered this building. Which means the telepath is with you, and he can probably hear me", she smiled. "So, deary, if you're there, you only have a few seconds now to save Éponine before she dies. If you turn yourself in, I will let her go". 

Outside, on the car, Enjolras let out a sharp breath, punching the headrest in front of him and startling an oblivious Grantaire, who had no idea what was going on inside the building. 

"Only twenty seconds, Enjy", Mme. Thénardier singsonged. 

Enjolras had no choice. His hand was already reaching for the car door when Mme. Thénardier let out a surprised whimper and Éponine fell from her grasp. 

The syringe with the serum was stuck to Mme. Thénardier's neck, the liquid fully injected on her. Éponine had mustered the last of her energy to pull it off her pocket and stuck it in her mother's neck. The woman pulled it out from her skin with shaky hands, staring down at the syringe in confusion and anger. 

"What is this?" She asked Éponine, who was panting weakly on the floor. " _What is this? What did you inject me with?_ ", she repeated, kicking the girl. Behind her, Montparnasse and Babet were staring at each other warily. 

"Now, Courfeyrac", Éponine managed to mutter weakly, at the same time her mother reached for her and grabbed her arm. Nothing happened. 

Montparnasse had just started to tremble when Courfeyrac phased through the wall, managing to dodge Babet and stuck the syringe on Montparnasse's neck.  

"No!", the man screamed, trying to pull the syringe out before it's contents entered his bloodstream. He couldn’t, and fell to the floor in defeat as Babet tried to punch Courfeyrac in the face. Courfeyrac, whose abilities were to control macroscopic quantumwave function, made Babet's hand phase right through him, startling the man. He punched the man on the nose, making him fall back unconscious. 

"If you value your friend's life you'll let me go right now, and won't come after me", Mme. Thénardier said, and when Courfeyrac turned around he saw her holding a knife to Éponine's neck. The girl was barely struggling against it, still weakened by her mother's attack. 

"She's your _daughter_ ", Courfeyrac said in disgust. 

"So much the worse for her", she shrugged, pressing the knife harder against Éponine's neck. A thin trail of blood emerged from where the blade and the skin met, and Courfeyrac raised his arms in defeat. 

Mme. Thénardier got to her feet, dragging a half-conscious Éponine up with her. Before the woman could get away, though, a blurry red figure passed them and sent her flying across the room, colliding with the wall and falling to the floor, unconscious. Future-Bossuet was standing triumphantly on the room, holding Éponine on his arms. He placed her down on the floor and threw a syringe towards Courfeyrac, who grabbed it in the air and promptly injected Babet's unconscious form with the serum. 

Past-Bossuet arrived in the room, looking around and gladly seeing that all the Patron-Minette was down. 

"Jondrette and Gueulemer are already on the way to the manor", he said, helping his future self to prop Éponine up carefully. 

"All we need to do now is take this lot back too and lock them up on a cell made just for them", Courfeyrac completed, but frowned when Future-Bossuet lost balance and nearly fell to the floor. "Hey man, you ok?" 

"Yeah, yeah", Future-Bossuet reassured, massaging his temples. "I just got a little dizzy, that's all. I think I might have ran too fast". 

"You sure?" Past-Bossuet frowned. 

"Yeah, I'm good. Let's get to the manor". 

"I can't believe we're finally free from these guys", Past-Bossuet laughed, picking Mme. Thénardier's unconscious form and throwing her over his shoulder. 

"All is well that ends well", Courfeyrac grinned. 

- 

The Amis were throwing a party to celebrate. 

The Patron-Minette was safely locked up on their basement, and the blood tests Joly and Combeferre had taken showed they were powerless. All traces of modifications made by the explosion on their systems were gone, and as it turned out, Éponine's father didn’t even have any special abilities. 

There was champagne and red wine – Grantaire was almost dying of excitement – and a lot of cheap snacks to celebrate their victory against their biggest – and basically only enemy.  

Of course, it didn't take too long for things to go south. 

Grantaire and Enjolras were passionately making out on the kitchen. Both their shirts were lying forgotten on the floor as Grantaire tugged Enjolras' curls softly and bit the man's lower lip. Enjolras had climbed on the kitchen counter, legs spread to fit Grantaire between them, and they were both on the brink of making love right there. Grantaire was halfway through biting one of Enjolras' nipples teasingly when a loud noise came from the living room. 

Enjolras let his head fall back and let out a loud  groan of frustration. Grantaire rested his forehead against the man's chest, letting out a sigh. 

"We need to go check on that, right?" Grantaire asked in a monotone, as Enjolras hopped off the counter and grabbed his shirt on the floor. 

"I'm afraid so", Enjolras said with an eye roll. Grantaire pressed a quick kiss against Enjolras' lips before they went back to the living room. 

Future-Bossuet was lying on the floor, a frantic Joly above him checking his pulse and telling him something unintelligible. The Past-Bossuet was kneeling beside his future self, a frown on his face. 

"What's going on?" Grantaire asked, and everyone noticed the hickeys marking his neck. 

"He just collapsed", Combeferre explained. "We don't know what happened". 

"Stay with me, you hear?" Joly was telling the man on the floor, checking his pupils. 

Suddenly, Future-Bossuet let out a blood curdling scream and Joly fell back to the floor in surprise, Past-Bossuet trying to hold him to no avail. 

"Combeferre!" Enjolras exclaimed, noticing the way his friend's eyes had widened. 

"Oh no", Combeferre muttered, kneeling behind Joly and pulling him away from the now unconscious Future-Bossuet. 

"What is it?" Enjolras urged. 

"I think I know what's happening, we need to get away from him", Combeferre explained. 

"What? No!" Joly protested, trying to crawl his way back to the man. The other Amis were already fussing around in the living room, getting as far away from Future-Bossuet as possible. 

"Joly, I am right here", Past-Bossuet reassured, taking Joly's face between his hands and looking the man deeply in the eye. "I am right here, now let's go ok?" 

"But he's the future you!" Joly explained. "I can't just let you die!" 

Joly was still struggling against Combeferre's hold when the room around them began to tremble. 

"What? This isn't me", Grantaire said, when everyone looked at him questioningly. 

"It's him", Combeferre explained, nodding towards Future-Bossuet. "He altered his own time-line. He changed the past". 

"And what's going to happen to him?" Enjolras asked. 

"I don’t know, but something definitely _not good_ ", Combeferre hissed, still struggling against Joly. 

"Just let go of me, I can help him", Joly struggled. 

"No you can't!" Combeferre replied, the same time a shining blue light errupted on Future-Bossuet's chest. 

"Oh my god what is that?" Cosette asked, sounding horrified. 

The blue light started to spread until Future-Bossuet's entire body was shining blue. Then, everything happened at the same time. 

Joly managed to free himself from Combeferre's hold, yelling "No! Lesgle!" at the same time Future-Bossuet's body started to shake. A vortex appeared on the man's chest, and his body started to _turn_ into the vortex itself. In a few seconds, Future-Bossuet was gone from existence, and where his body laid now there was a vortex, promptly sucking every furniture and object on the room. 

"Get out!", Combeferre yelled. "Everyone, get out of here! It's a wormhole!" 

The Amis were desperately trying to get away now, even Joly and the remaining Bossuet. But the pulling was too strong, and Joly, being the one closest to the wormhole, got sucked in, screaming in terror and disappearing from view. He had entered the wormhole. 

"Joly, no!" Bossuet cried, trying to reach for his boyfriend.  

"Fuck, no!" Grantaire yelled, promptly turning around to throw himself towards the wormhole and rescue his best friend. Enjolras, terrified, couldn’t help but to mentally stop Grantaire from doing so,  ordering to _Turn around and get the fuck out of the house._ Grantaire instantly obeyed, turning back around and struggling his way out of the collapsing house, eyes glassy and unfocused due to the mental manipulation. 

But it was useless. Even as they managed to leave the house, which was basically imploding, the wormhole only grew bigger and bigger. The house was mostly gone now, all of it being sucked into the wormhole and only the dark vortex on the floor remaining, swallowing everything around it. It's pulling force was too strong, and Bossuet and Enjolras were both sucked in, followed by Grantaire and Bahorel. In no time, all the Amis had been dragged and swallowed by the ever growing wormhole. 

Then, suddenly, the wormhole shrank and shrank until it was completely gone. 

And so were the Amis.  

**Author's Note:**

> I know this took longer to update and it's probably not very good, and I'm sorry. I've been having some personal problems that prevented me from writing and I did the best I could with the little time I had. Maybe I'll review this at some point in the future.  
> Well, thank you so very much for reading! Kudos and comments make me happy, I'm always open to constructive criticism and you can always find me on edema--ruh.tumblr.com


End file.
